Failed to Protect
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa gempa itu bukanlah gempa biasa. Seharusnya aku menyadari firasat burukku saat air laut tiba-tiba surut.  Tribute for Japan's Tsunami. telat publish: FFN error.  mind to read and review?  and always pray for Japan.


Yo, minna! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Reikan memunculkan fic baru di fandom Bleach ini.

Kali ini genre-nya: Angst, Tragedy, Family, dan Friendship.

Warn: abal, miss typo.

Fic ini terinspirasi oleh video tsunami Jepang. Maaf karena telat publish- sibuk UTS di sekolah - dan udah beberapa kali coba publish beberapa hari (udah 2 minggu mencoba) terakhir ini tapi malah gak bisa-bisa. Fanfiction lagi error sih, jadi maaf ya kalau telat berminggu-minggu publish-nya n ceritanya udah gak hangat lagi. hehe

Reikan gak tahu gimana mengungkapkan kesedihan yang ada saat mengetahui menderitanya para korban tsunami Jepang tersebut.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan bagaimana jika Reikan lah yang menjadi korban. Pasti sangat menderita sekali .

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo.

.

**Failed to Protect**

**By: HamPerS Reikan**

**.  
**

"Ayah! Aku mau pergi ke pantai!" ujar bocah perempuan berambut kuning berusia sekitar 5 tahun.

"Iya Ayah!" timpal saudara kembarnya yang berambut hitam.

"Mau apa kalian ke pantai? Cuacanya sedang kurang baik," Sahut sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja kami mau pergi bermain yah. Bosan di rumah terus! Kami mau pergi mencari kerang," Ujar Karin.

"Ayah mau menemani kami kan?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Hn. Maaf Ayah sedang sibuk. Belakangan ini Ayah sedang banyak pasien," tutur sang Ayah yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki itu.

Terlihat raut wajah penuh kekecewaan di wajah kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Selalu saja sibuk. Ayah tidak punya waktu untuk kami, apakah Ayah tidak menyayangi kami?" hardik Karin.

"Hei nak, jangan berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja ayah menyayangi kalian, tapi saat ini ayah sedang benar-benar sibuk. Maaf ya. Bagaimana kalau kalian ajak Kak Ichigo saja? Sebentar lagi ia pulang sekolah," usul Isshin.

"Aku pulang!" seru sebuah suara yang terasa berat dilantunkan oleh seorang bocah lelaki berwajah sendu dengan rambut jingganya. Tampaknya ia mengalami sebuah kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan saat di sekolah. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari beberapa sisi wajahnya yang lebam dan terluka.

"Selamat datang!" ujar Isshin sembari memberikan terjangan kasih sayang ke arah bocah lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Eh?" Ichigo terkejut, namun cepat memberikan gerak refleks untuk menghindari terjangan sang Ayah. Alhasil ia berhasil menghindar dan terjangan sang Ayah akhirnya tertuju pada pintu rumah. Isshin menghantam pintu rumahnya sendiri.

"Wah, tampaknya pintu rumah ini sudah tua. Terlalu rapuh dan sepertinya memang harus segera diganti," tukas Isshin dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Pak tua sialan! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku yang terkena terjanganmu?" maki Ichigo pada tindakan konyol sang Ayah. Kejadian tersebut memang terjadi rutin setiap harinya. Saat Ichigo pulang, saat bangun tidur ataupun momen-momen lainnya.

"Refleksmu bagus, bocah!" ucap Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempol untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kakak berkelahi lagi ya?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya," jawaban singkat itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Ichigo menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya.

"Ada masalah apa lagi di sekolahmu Ichi?" Isshin juga ikut bertanya.

"Seperti biasa, mereka mengejekku," jawab Ichigo.

"Dan kau kalah?" pertanyaan berikutnya dilontarkan Isshin dengan nada sinis.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak peduli bagaimanapun masalah yang kau hadapi, sebagai seorang lelaki kau harus bisa menyelesaikannya secara bijak. Jangan termakan oleh emosimu sendiri. Dan jika kau ingin bertarung, latihlah dirimu terlebih dahulu karena dalam pertarungan si lemah lah yang akan selalu teraniaya," Ujar Isshin.

"Ya, aku tahu," tanggap Ichigo.

"Segera kompres luka lebam di wajahmu itu, setelah itu temani kedua adikmu bermain di pantai," perintah Isshin.

"Heh? Ke pantai? Kenapa harus aku yang menemani?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Lalu siapa lagi," jawab Isshin.

Ichigo lalu menatap kedua adik kembarnya itu dan hatinya luluh oleh tatapan mata penuh harap yang dipancarkan oleh Yuzu dan Karin.

"Huh, baiklah," ujar Ichigo.

"Hore!" teriak kedua adiknya kegirangan.

"Jaga mereka baik-baik, Ichi," ujar Isshin.

.

-...-

.

Di pantai.

"Wah, disini ramai sekali!" ucap Yuzu.

"Tentu saja, besok kan libur jadi banyak yang datang ke pantai saat _weekend_ seperti ini," Ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau seramai ini bagaimana kita bisa menemukan kerang?" Tanya Karin.

"Iya kak Ichi, bagaimana ini?" Yuzu ikut bertanya.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke ujung timur pantai ini saja, memang sih di sana agak berbahaya karena bukan wilayah rekreasi pantai yang diizinkan tapi di sana sangat sepi jadi kalian bisa mencari kerang sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" saran Ichigo.

"Wah, ide yang bagus kak Ichi. Ayo!" seru Yuzu.

"Yuzu, tunggu aku!" panggil Karin.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke sisi pantai yang sepi itu tanpa tahu bahaya tengah mengintai mereka.

Setibanya di lokasi yang dituju.

Terlihat seorang bocah lelaki seumuran Ichigo berambut nanas berwarna merah tengah duduk termenung ke arah pantai.

"Renji!" panggil Ichigo.

"Oh, ternyata kau Ichigo. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya bocah bernama Renji itu.

"Hey seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" hardik Ichigo.

"Kan yang bertanya duluan itu aku," ucap Renji.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ke sini bersama Yuzu dan Karin. Aku menemani mereka mencari kerang," ujar Ichigo. "Lalu sedang apa kau disini, Renji?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana sepi yang ada di sini," ucap Renji lirih.

Ya, semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut 2 tahun yang lalu, sifat Renji memang berubah total. Renji yang dulunya adalah bocah yang ceria kini menjadi bocah muram yang gemar menyendiri.

"Maafkan kami telah mengganggumu, Renji," Ucap Ichigo.

"Oh, tidak usah minta maaf. Kalian tidak salah kok. Lagipula pantai ini kan bukan punyaku," ujar Renji.

"Ya, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ichigo," ucap Renji memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Ya, baiklah," ucap Ichigo.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu menghadapi bocah-bocah nakal itu tadi," Tanya Renji sambil meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Renji. Lagipula lukaku sudah sembuh kok walau masih ada sedikit nyeri," jawab Ichigo.

"Kakak! Tolong masukkan kerang yang kami kumpulkan itu ke kantung yang ada disana ya!" seru Karin sembari menunjuk ke arah kantung hitam di sisi Ichigo.

"Ya, baiklah!" sahut Ichigo.

"Mau ikut mengumpulkan kerang juga, Renji?" Tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

.

-...-

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan keempat bocah tersebut masih saja asyik mengumpulkan kerang.

Tiba-tiba ada gempa yang cukup keras.

"Kita istrirahat dulu! Ada gempa!" ajak Ichigo.

"Baiklah!" sahut yang lainnya. Mereka menilai bahwa gempa tersebut hanyalah gempa biasa sehingga tidak perlu dikhawatirkan walau intensitas getarannya sangat tingggi

Tak berapa lama kemudian, air laut yang berada di garis pantai perlahan mulai surut dengan pastinya.

"Kak Ichi! Lihat airnya surut!" seru Yuzu.

"Ini kesempatan kita untuk mengumpulkan kerang lebih banyak lagi. Ayo, Yuzu!" ajak Karin.

Mereka berdua berlarian menuju arah surutnya air laut.

"Kau tidak ikut, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji.

"Ah tidak aku sudah letih. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Aku ikut mereka. Ini kesempatan langka dimana air laut bisa surut sejauh ini," Ujar Renji yang kemudian berlari ke arah Yuzu dan Karin.

"Firasat apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah firasat buruk tengah meracuni pikirannya saat ini.

Ichigo lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adik dan sahabatnya yang tengah asyik mengumpulkan kerang itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan ombak raksasa dengan kecepatan kilat dari tengah lautan terarah menuju tepi pantai.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan itu,- Yuzu! Karin! Renji! Awaaas!" teriak Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Namun sayang ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Hantaman ombak tsunami menyerbu ke arah mereka dengan sangat ganasnya.

Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin dan Renji tergulung ganasnya tsunami yang ketinggiannya mencapai 3 meter itu.

Di tengah ganasnya tsunami Ichigo mencoba untuk bertahan dalam gulungan air bah raksasa itu. Ia mencoba untuk berenang sekuat tenaga untuk meraih sebuah pegangan yang mungkin bisa digapainya. Kedua kakinya merasakan keram akibat kesulitan bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit akibat terjangan arus, namun ia masih tetap berusaha untuk bisa selamat.

Sebuah batangan kayu menghantam tepat di kepala bocah berambut jingga itu dan itulah yang akhirnya merebut kesadaran bocah malang itu.

.

-...-

.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Ichigo sesaat setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ini di camp medis," jawab sebuah suara yang ia kenali secara pasti.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, ini aku ayahmu, Ichi," Jawab Isshin.

"Ini semua cuma mimpi kan, Yah?" Tanya Ichigo.

Isshin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anak sulungnya itu.

"Ayah! Jawab aku! Ini Cuma mimpi kan?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Isshin.

Ichigo kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri untuk membuktikan apakah ini cuma mimpi ataukah nyata.

"Aww!" erangnya. Berarti ini nyata.

"Kau kehilangan kesadaranmu. Kau telah pingsan selama 4 hari. Syukurlah kau selamat, Ichi," ujar Isshin.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat pada sebuah hal.

"Yuzu! Karin! Renji!" ingatnya.

"Ayah, dimana Yuzu, Karin dn Renji?" Tanya Ichigo pada Isshin.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, tim SAR telah menemukan mereka dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa," ucap Isshin lirih.

"Heh? Kau bercanda kan? bilang padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda!" seru Ichigo.

"Maaf ,Ichi. Tapi itulah kenyataannya," Ucap Isshin.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak Ichigo.

Sang bocah lalu tertunduk lesu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia bersedih. Masih lekat diingatannya bagaimana ia kehilangan sosok ibu yang mati saat melindunginya dari sebuah kecelakaan. Duka itu kini malah bertambah oleh kepergian kedua adik yang amat disayanginya itu.

.

-...-

.

Seminggu kemudian. Hari pemakaman jenazah korban tsunami.

Isshin dan Ichigo mendatangi pemakaman tersebut.

Sosok bocah berambut jingga itu masih terlihat menangis. Air mata memang menjadi teman yang setia menemani kedua bola matanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu terakhir semenjak kematian kedua adik kembar dan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, Ichi. Kita beri salam terakhir pada mereka sebelum jenazah mereka dikuburkan," ajak Isshin.

Namun Ichigo hanya diam tak merespon sambil terus menitikkan air mata.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak mereka ke sisi pantai yang sepi itu sehingga tidak ada yang bisa memberi tahu kami kalau tsunami akan tiba. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa gempa itu bukanlah gempa biasa. Seharusnya aku menyadari firasat burukku saat air laut tiba-tiba surut. Hiks," ucap Ichigo sambil terus menangis.

"Ichi," panggil Isshin.

"Aku gagal melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Apa gunanya aku hidup?" ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangis?" Tanya Isshin.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau akan terus duduk disana dan menangis? Meratapi tentang kegagalanmu melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Isshin lagi.

Ichigo terpaku.

"Berpikirlah secara jernih! Itu semua bukan salahmu! Hidup dan mati seseorang ada di tangan Tuhan! Kau tidak bisa terus meratapi semua yang terjadi! Jalan hidupmu masih panjang, nak! Hiduplah demi orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkanmu itu! Hiduplah demi ibumu! Demi Yuzu! Demi Karin! Dan demi sahabatmu! Kau tidak mau kan kalau mereka ikut bersedih karena melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" nasihat Isshin.

Ichigo mencoba untuk mencerna nasihat sang Ayah. Ia sadar tidak ada gunanya menyesali semua yang terjadi. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah lelaki berumur 9 tahun. Jalan hidupnya masih panjang. Dan ia bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat sehingga ia tidak lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ia akan hidup demi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Ayo!" ajak Isshin.

"Ayo!" sahut Ichigo sembari mencoba memasang senyuman walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

Yang ia tahu, ia harus memberikan senyuman perpisahan pada mereka yang telah meninggalkannya menuju alam baka.

.

-The End-

.

_8.350 orang tewas_

_12.931 orang hilang_

_Radiasi nuklir menambah bencana_

_Ratusan ribu orang kehilangan tempat tinggal_

_Mereka menderita_

_Mereka terpukul_

_Kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi_

_Bagaimana kalau kita lah yang menjadi korban?_

_Cermatilah, betapa sakitnya dan betapa menderitanya mereka_

_Jalanilah kehidupan dengan sebaik-baiknya_

_Demi mereka yang telah pergi._

_Pray for Japan._

Mind to review?


End file.
